


After All This Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Graphic Birth Scene, Missing Cas, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, angst is my bitch, eh probably no destiel in this one, i have smol birbs to tend to, sorry frens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been missing for months, presumably kidnapped by demons. Finally, Sam and Dean find a lead and follow it, but little do they know that Castiel's situation is much more dire than they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's the Mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Supernatural isn’t mine *cough* yet *cough cough*. I’ve decided I need to take a break from binging American Horror Story (I’m on episode 7 of Asylum) and don’t worry, Supernatural will always be my main shit right here. Please tell me if it sucks, or if it doesn’t suck. Thanks for reading (if you do).

Castiel opened his eyes. Where was he? He felt dazed for a moment and couldn’t remember anything. He simply couldn’t recall where he was and why he was there. What was the last he remembered?  
Cas traced back his steps, hoping for an explanation. He was laying on a warm bed in a very dark room. It seemed military, so not in a regular house. Maybe it was just a domestic room in some sort of facility. How long had he been out?  
Last thing Cas remembered, he was on a hunt with Sam and Dean, still inexperienced and a “hunter-in-training”. What they were hunting, they still didn’t know. Cas remembered them being in some sort of abandoned warehouse, hearing footsteps, then darkness. He saw nothing through his eyes, due to the pitch-darkness of his location. He was wearing nothing but boxers, but something more was off. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t figure that out from his lying position. As he began to get up, the door opened and a bright-white light shone through.   
Castiel closed his eyes once again and pretended to be asleep, but felt that this was a mistake when a man walked in and pierced a syringe into his bicep. Moments later, Cas was unconscious once more.   
~(*-*)~  
“Have you got any leads on Cas?” Dean asked his brother, who was sitting at a coffee table on his laptop.   
Sam inhaled and stretched back on the motel-room’s sofa. “Nope.”  
Dean sighed and closed the book he was reading. Castiel had been missing for nearly nine months now. “Where the hell could he be? One minute we’re on a simple demon tormenting, then he’s gone. Maybe it has something to do with his freaky break-out from Purgatory.”  
“Dean, we already thought about that. There’s no way for us to know for sure. Anyways, it’s been nearly ¾ of a year now. Maybe we should just start accepting that Cas might be gone for good.”  
Dean put both of his hands on the side of his head and ruffled his own hair, then stood up from his seat on a small table by the window. “No, he’s out there. I know it.” Dean then retired from his research temporarily to go take a shower.   
As Dean showered, Sam was left alone with his thoughts.   
So, if what we need to do is figure out what captured him, then maybe we need to be more open to other ideas. Maybe it wasn’t a demon that we were hunting.   
Sam opened a file on his laptop, one containing the information on all of their unsolved cases, though there were very few. It was one of the most recent cases in this file, but it had plenty of information.   
Sam didn’t expect much, since he had read through it so many times that most of the information was seared permanently into his memory.   
Okay, so everyone who disappeared in this town was female, except one gay trans man, mid-twenties. Their only connection was a man named Harold Ringgold. It seemed they were all having an affair with this man. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they’re all married at young ages and are already cheating? Maybe it’s aimed toward people attracted to men? People with female parts? No, that couldn’t be. Castiel is in a male vessel, and the trans man has already gotten bottom surgery.   
Sam was certainly becoming frustrated. They had already lost Herold. He wasn’t in Hailey, Idaho anymore, that much was certain. After Cas disappeared, Herold practically disappeared from the globe.   
Maybe he has been doing the same to other towns, Sam thought.   
Almost as soon as Sam began his research, he found results. Only in the past day or so, women were going missing in a town right near Sam and Dean’s current location. Herold finally let himself be seen again.   
There was more.  
In that moment, Dean walked out of the bathroom and put on some clothes as Sam stared intently at his computer.   
“Hey, you’re sure giving your laptop a look. Did it freeze on some porn?” Dean joked.  
“I got a lead on Cas.”  
Dean put down the towel he was using to dry his hair and leaned behind Sam’s shoulders. “What is it?”  
“Women have been going missing in Savannah, Georgia. All of them were reportedly having an affair with a man, Malcolm Collins. In the same town, people who disappeared last time emerged . . . And they’ve all claimed to have been held in a facility and forced to give birth, and their children were taken away from them. And get this-” Sam pulled up a picture of the man who had been the culprit of the affairs. It was the face of Herold.   
Dean looked to his brother. “How is it that we didn’t find this sooner? But wait, isn’t Cas a guy? Do you think . . . ?” He questioned.   
Sam’s eyes widened. “You think they’ve been . . . Using him?”  
Dean continued looking at the screen, in disbelief of what was right in front of him. After all this time. . .   
~(*-*)~  
Cas opened his eyes again, but this time he remembered waking up previously. He also remembered that strange feeling last time he got up. Even more significant, Cas remembered the bathroom from last time he woke up. It was at the end of the dark room, but there was light in there.   
Castiel slowly and quietly arose from his bed. The first thing he took notice of was the weight that wasn’t there before. In fact, he felt nauseated and dizzy the moment he stood. Maybe it was a side effect of the drugs they’d administered. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.   
Cas leaned his head back in an attempt to relieve his dizziness and then looked down. He was wearing blue scrubs similar to the ones he wore when he was landed in a mental facility a few years ago. That wasn’t the absolute first thing he noticed, though.  
Where Castiel’s normally flat stomach was meant to be, there was a large amount of rounded fat on his abdomen. Cas frowned and stared for a moment, then lifted his shirt and looked in the mirror. There it was, rounded and covered in stretch marks. There were a great of healing stitches across his middle. Worried it was internal bleeding of some sort, Cas poked at his distended stomach and found that it wasn’t particularly squishy or hard, somewhere in-between. It also didn’t hurt, so Cas wondered what it could be. Then, Cas felt something move inside him. He stood shocked and in surprise.   
Just then, loud footsteps could be heard from the hallway and Cas rushed back to his bed, as fast as his newly discovered paunch allowed him to. He laid back down and pretended to be asleep. About two or three people walked in and pulled a chair out beside Cas’s bed.   
There was indistinct whispering for a moment before Cas felt his shirt rise and someone placed their hand on his stomach, and pushed down slightly.   
“Dr. Mendez, it seems as though they’re in position. He might be ready for the inducers.”  
Cas nearly frowned. Inducers?  
“Yes,” a crisp, kind-sounding old man, Dr. Mendez, said. “Just take some measurements and do a standard check-before we begin. . .” his voice trailed off. “Castiel, open your eyes.”  
For a moment, Cas stopped breathing. He began to panic. In the end, he opened his eyes slowly and looked towards the old man. He remained completely still.   
“How bad is your nausea, Cas?” He asked. Cas didn’t approve of Dr. Mendez using his nickname, especially in the smug tone he possessed.  
Cas didn’t move his eyes from the mutual glare of the doctor. This lasted for a moment before he broke the silence with a completely different tone.   
“Castiel,” he said slowly. “Would you like to know what you’re doing here, or would you rather we administered the inducers now?”  
Cas broke the stare. He sat up.  
“That’s what I thought. Now, let’s try that again.” He has switched back to his kind demeanor. “How severe is your nausea?”  
“It’s . . . Moderate . . .” he replied. He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening to him and he needed to know now.  
“I see.” Dr. Mendez scribbled something on a clipboard and looked up at him. “Castiel, you want to know what that lump on your abdomen in?” He pointed towards it.   
Cas nodded. There was a long moment of silence, at least in the mind of Castiel, and the air seemed to be filled with suspense.  
“You’re pregnant,” he breathed out, as if it was no big deal. “Those stitches are from giving you a temporary uterus and making other necessary changes to your body. You now have a second ‘hole’ that will be used as a birth canal when the need permits. After that, it will close and your body should return to normal.”  
This news hit Cas like a brick wall. Pregnant? Why? When? How? Impossible . . .  
“Take a moment, if you need,” the nurse said sympathetically.  
Cas looked forward and into the distance, contemplating what he had just heard. Who were these people and why were they doing this? Cas needed to get back to Sam and Dean. Judging by what he’d heard, it seemed as though he’d been unconscious for over nine months. Wouldn’t they have given up looking by now? Right now, he needed to observe his situation.  
“Who are you?”   
The doctor smiled. Momentarily, his eyes flashed pitch-black, but then back to his normal unnerving pale blue eyes. “Take a guess.”  
Cas was incredibly worried about his setting, but remained in his calm composure. “Why? Was this under the order of Crowley?”  
The nurse and Mendez chuckled viley. “Why would Crowley order this? That sap can’t even pin down a long haired moose and a misfit with daddy issues. No, this was our idea. We needed to take action for Crowley’s weakness. We needed to create something never-before seen. An army of hybrids. As you know, we’ve kidnapped about seven women. All of them were impregnated, much like you, with cambions. You wanna know why you’re our special guest?” The nurse asked.   
As realization dawned upon the angel, he began to shake his head, unable to comprehend it. “No, that’s not possible.”  
“No, it wasn’t. That’s why we made it so.”  
“I won’t survive.”  
“Maybe not. That’s not our concern.”  
Castiel frantically looked down at his abdomen and touched it, still not completely sure it could even exist.   
“Look at it all you want. The truth is, you’re stuck here until you give birth to the Nephalem. Sam and Dean won’t be saving you this time. You’re trapped.”  
~(*-*)~  
Sam drove this time. It had been a long time since he’s driven the Impala. Tonight, however, Dean needed to sleep. He’s been getting very little sleep, less than usual now, ever since Cas disappeared. He’d been so desperate to find him, and finally, they have a real lead. Now, he can sleep.


	2. Safety at last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended song(s): Two by Twenty One Pilots, The Funeral by Band of Horses, Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance, A Torch, A Car, A Death by Twenty One Pilots (in case you missed it, these are the songs I listened to while I wrote it, so I recommend giving them a try).

Over the next few days, Cas didn’t learn much, but he gathered enough to know that he needed to escape. Unfortunately, that seemed pretty unlikely in his condition. On a Thursday morning about three days after discovering where he’d been, Cas was waken by an almighty kick to his ribs. 

Castiel groaned and turned from his left side to his right and rubbed his stomach momentarily to calm the Nephalem down. The facility had stopped administering depressants to knock him out. There wasn’t much of point anymore, and they figured that they had reached the limit for how much they had given him. 

Cas was tired and didn’t want to get up, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. He was strictly bedridden for reasons mostly because the rebellious demons knew of Cas’s determination and that if there was any way that he could contact the Winchesters, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so. 

Because of how tired he was, Cas could barely pay attention to even his own thoughts. There was no telling when they would give him Pitocin and he would die because his vessel was strong enough to hold an angel, maybe even an archangel, but a Nephalem would be out of the cards for any vessel. It was a miracle Cas had survived this long. It was also a miracle that his symptoms didn’t resemble someone who was sick and would die if the slightest thing triggered it. 

In fact, Cas looked to be in prime condition, even if he didn’t feel that way. The demons had really gone all-out with keeping Cas comfortable and healthy, not typical with the average demon. Apparently, some were more compassionate, or rather, acted more compassionate than others might. 

Interrupting Cas’s state of daze, the nurse, Violet, entered the room to check on him. Her hips swayed gently as she walked into the room, not sexually, but casually. Her hair was dark auburn and eyes the same. Violet didn’t seem to have a care in the world, neither about what they were doing to Castiel and why, but she acted with so much purpose for it, yet showed sympathy. 

Violet sat in a chair next to Cas’s bed and took her stethoscope out of a satchel. She didn’t even speak. She just put the device on her ears, then placed the other component on Castiel’s abdomen, searching for a heartbeat from the demon/angel hybrid. 

When she found it, Violet leaned back in her chair and inhaled as a signal to say she was going to speak. “Well, it seems that the child is in a proper position so whenever the doc says to give it a go, it’ll be time.”

“How long?” It nearly shocked Cas for a moment, the way he had phrased it. It sounded like he was asking how long he had to live. There wasn’t much difference, though.. 

Violet sighed irritably and closed her eyes while rubbing over her face with her hands. “I-I don’t know. Probably tomorrow or the day after.”

Cas swallowed, completely aware of the Nephalem’s constant movement. 'Where are they?'

~(*-*)~

Sam leaned back against his seat in the Impala and closed his eyes. The gentle sound of the rain outside calmed the younger Winchester from the stress in his mind. They were so close to finding Cas, but there was something missing and they couldn’t figure out what it was. 

Sam and Dean were parked at a rest stop that allowed overnight parking.

‘Why waste a hundred dollars when we can camp comfortably in Baby for one night?’ Dean had said.

While Sam stayed up doing research, Dean slept contently in the passenger’s seat. You’d think that he had all the information he needed for the moment, but he was still on his search for the missing piece. 

When the previous lead showed up, Sam and Dean were in Indianapolis, and now they had only a little bit more to go. They couldn’t afford wasting time, so they needed to put all the pieces together before they made it there.

The disappearances had recently started up again. There were three people missing so far, so two more to go (presumably). If this creature really was using Castiel to impregnate it’s victims, both Sam and Dean were going to have a giant problem. Kidnapping the Winchester’s best and most trusted friend was one thing, but forcing him to rape innocent people? Technically, Cas was being raped too. They were going to be pissed. 

Sam collected his thoughts and leaned forward to his laptop once again, quickly rubbing the pad since the screen had gone dark. The brothers were trying to avoid having to communicate with people, since they needed to do this job and get out as quickly as possible. If they waited too much longer, the people would go missing and Cas would be gone again. 

Dean groaned in his sleep and Sam turned to him and smiled. It had taken a long time to get him to pull over and sleep. Dean’s exuberant personality had derailed significantly ever since Cas had disappeared. 

On the screen of Sam’s laptop, a popup telling him that he had some sort of amazing prize showed up. He x’ed it out and opened up files he had downloaded earlier and planned to analyze. According to police reports, every victim went missing after they had been seen in a tavern called The Rising Sun.

Each person who disappeared had someone see them leave with a blond man in a dark leather jacket and ripped jeans who had a buzzcut and looked to be in his mid twenties or early thirties. This was a perfect description of Harold Ringgold. 

Sam expanded his search to the general city, and found that plenty of new people had moved there in the past nine months. However, one setting seemed to stand out. It was a house that was meant for a very large family. There was only one floor but it took up nearly one-third of a block. The reason why it was so abnormal was because it was basically untouched and no one was known to go in or out. The lawn was perfectly mowed and bills were paid on time every month, but there were never any cars. It could just be a vacation home, but it was purchased two days before Cas disappeared and it was already past all of the major vacations.

The reason that Sam could learn this was because neighbors had recently been hearing yelling from inside the house, and police went to investigate, but the owner denied everything. He was an old man by the name of John Mendez who was actually a retired policeman himself. 

Sam decided that this was where Dean and himself were going to be stopping when they arrived. He formed a plan in his head. Google maps assisted him on this. Sam and Dean would park a few blocks away, then sneak in through a back door. Since the area was relatively suburban, they probably wouldn’t notice. They’d grab Cas, gather information from him, then go back to stop the problem. 

The only issue was that nothing ever went smoothly for Team Free Will.

~(*-*)~

In the previous day, Cas spent his time on a tablet watching Netflix. Sure, it wasn’t something someone would do when they knew they were going to die tomorrow, but what else was there to do besides that? It passed the time so he could seem less suspicious. 

After the day was up, Cas spent his time planning his escape. While he feel asleep (the demons had stolen Castiel’s grace long ago), he decided that he was going to wait until the very last moment to leave the room and run as fast as his condition would allow. Cas’d find a way out of the facility and after that . . . he wasn’t sure. What person would help a man who looked to be either pregnant, or simply looked like he had drank too much beer in his lifetime. Cas, in scrubs, didn’t look very friendly. It was almost certain that approaching someone to ask for a phone call would occur in negative results. 

Waiting for the doctors to come in the room and inform him that the birth would be performed was much more tense than Cas expected. He didn’t know much except that this would be the day that it happened. Cas just waited in his bed for someone to walk in with a group of people, a syringe in hand. 

At nearly noon, the plan was ready to be enforced. Violet and Dr. Mendez were the first to arrive, along with a posse of other doctors in scrubs. Cas wasn’t sure how he was going to get by all of them. Violet lended her hand and Cas hesitated, but took it. 

Violet led him out of the bed and across the room. Cas gave the illusion that he was slow and incapable of athleticism. For the first time since Cas woke up, he was allowed to leave his room. He was taken to a completely white sterile room with a bed and tables. There was basically anything in there that you’d expect for a birth. 

It was unsettling how much the cleanliness and neatness of the room reminded Cas of Heaven. Violet instructed him to lay back on the table. He knew better than to refuse right away. If Cas made a scene, demons would be called immediately and it would be impossible to escape. 

Violet turned around to a table containing a syringe and a bottle full of clear liquid. She stuck the needle into the top of the small bottle and pulled the Pitocin into the compartment that held the drug before it was administered. She measured it as precisely as possible and turned back after placing the needle back on the tray. 

“I’ll have to wait for a few more doctors to show up. This will be a complicated procedure.” 

Cas didn’t expect to feel reassured by her words. Only once before had a demon acted as kindly as Violet. It seemed that she had a certain sympathy for his situation. 

Cas nodded and Violet retired to a chair in the corner of the room. Though a few others were currently in the room, it seemed to be an easy shot out of the place. If he could just get a hold of a weapon . . . 

Castiel looked around the room before his eyes shifted back to the tray. There was a scalpel conveniently waiting there. Who would’ve thought that after all he’d been through, Cas was starting to see some hope. 

He waited until there was a silence so deep that Cas could almost feel the disenchanted demons’ thoughts. When it came, all that Castiel could hear was his heartbeat. The knife seemed to drift farther from him the more he stared at it, targeted it. 

When Cas finally built up the courage, which seemed like ten minutes to Cas, though it only took a few seconds, he lunged forward quietly and smoothly. The demons didn’t notice quick enough. By the time they were right near Castiel, he was already prepared to kill them. In his weakened and shabby attempts, Cas managed to kill every demon in the room except for Violet. 

Violet stayed behind, shocked, using a radio to communicate with the others in the building. Unfortunately, Cas had already bolted out of the room, not soon enough, though. Violet had regained her purposeful aura. Unexpectedly, she threw a knife from her pocket. It missed, so Cas thought. 

The blade slashed against the back of Cas’s ankle. It pained him dearly, but adrenaline was given to him from the urgency of his actions. The heavy layers of skin and abomination piled onto Castiel’s slowness. Somehow, though, he moved quick enough for him to turn a corner before Violet could catch up. There was a storage closet that Cas could hide in temporarily until a new plan could be created.

He took a moment to realize that there was medical supplies in this closet. Luckily for Cas, the entire facility was made to keep Cas and the other women completely healthy. Of course they would be stocked with this. 

Cas bandaged his ankle and sat breathlessly on the floor beside the door so he could hear intruders approaching. Maybe Sam and Dean would reach him before he would be caught. It was common sense that the closet would be checked soon. All he had to do was wait. 

~(*-*)~

By now, Sam had told Dean of the plan. It would be a rather stupid plan if Dean didn’t know, saying as they were already packing their duffle bags to have holy water and exorcisms just in case they were correct and demons were the terrorists. 

“What if he’s not there?” Dean questioned.

“Well then we’ll have to take them down anyways. Cas or not, this is still a hunt.”

Dean was skeptical of the looseness of the plan, but he proceeded anyways. It was plain that he would do anything for Cas. 

After getting to the locations, the brothers carefully opened a window in the back, where no one seemed to reside. The inside was unexpected. Instead of house designed like family pediatrics, what they envisioned, it was just long, white hallways. There were plenty of doors with different labels, but no security cameras for some reason.

They didn’t have to investigate to realize that something was up. Sirens began to go off and the white lighting turned red. Obviously, something was afoot. 

Conveniently, a loud speaker answered the Winchesters’ questions. 

Over the PA, “Main patient, Castiel, has escaped. Search. If found, shoot with darts. Do not hesitate. I repeat, do not hesitate.”

Dean turned to Sam and grinned. “I think we arrived just in time, Sammy.”

The two crept through the halls, not too many places to hide if someone came along. Fortunately, no one seemed to show up though there. After realizing that the creatures, whatever they were, had already checked that zone, it occurred to them that maybe they missed Cas’s hiding place. 

“Cas?! Cas, are you here?!” Dean yelled.

At the same time as his older brother, Sam shouted, “Castiel, show yourself!”

Dean gave him a funny look for being so direct, and using Cas’s real name. 

The two began to open doors to every room. Most of them were empty. A few held domestic bedrooms, but no one inside. Finally, they turned a corner that also appeared to be previously searched. There was a supply closet that hadn’t been opened. 

“Cas?” both brothers continued yelling. They were a bit quieter this time, though. 

This time, however, there was a response. A grunt could be heard from inside the closet only a few yards away. 

“Sam? Dean? Dean!” the muffled voice of Castiel projected. 

“Cas!” the brothers shouted. 

They sprinted to the door and opened it, revealing a puddle of blood, and Castiel. However, they did not at all expect what they observed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me a log longer than I expected. My classes require me to take two years in one, then take standardized state tests, and still have homework on top of that, and it's been hard to focus on writing. I got the paragraphs to be easier to read by spacing them more, so what do you think about that? Anyway, I'm nearly finished with Freak Show and wOw Dandy is a bitch. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Got any suggestions, questions, or constructive criticism? Ooookay I know you guys don't want to hear this because it's none of your business and you don't really care, but I'm over the moon. The reason I had energy and motivation was because the girl I was crushing on told me that she compared us to Dean and Cas. She wanted to date (I had to say no because I just got out a relatively abusive relationship), and I'm just really happy, okay? Whoops, got off track. I hope you liked it!


	3. Involuntary, You Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Song(s): Taxi Cab by Twenty One Pilots, Fare Thee Well covered by Rob Benedict, Drown by Tyler Joseph, Clear by Twenty One Pilots, Northern Downpour by Panic! At the Disco, Summertime by My Chemical Romance, Let it Be by The Beatles

In the corner of the small supply was Castiel, in the flesh. Though he was shrouded by the dark of the shadows, it was clear that the figure was the Winchesters' most trusted friend. Instinctively, both Sam and Dean ran in to give Cas a hug, expecting Cas to stand and cooperate, but he didn't. He just sat there.

"Cas?" Sam questioned.

"Dean. Sam," he breathed out, revealing tension in his voice which the brothers didn't possess.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Dean. He knew the answer of course, but it was his only ice breaker.

"Here." Cas accepted a hand that was offered by Sam to help him up. "I only woke up a few days ago."

"What?" Sam asked, mostly to himself. If the brothers' theory was incorrect, then why was Cas here?

As Cas stood, he immediately winced and descended back down to his seat in pain. "During my escape, they sliced through my achilles tendon. I can't walk."

They looked back down to the pool of blood. Of course.

"Wait, what are we dealing with, here? Is it demons?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

Dean searched through Sam's eyes and they made an agreement. The older sibling quickly placed his arm under Cas's shoulder and forced him up.

"Wow, you're heavier than I remembered." Dean started to walk out of the closet in a hurry, making sure the hall was clear first.

With that sentence, however, a rare possibility came to Sam's head, causing him to momentarily peer to Castiel's abdomen. How they didn't notice before, well, only Cas could tell.

Cas looked back tiredly to Sam for a quick second, but made eye contact with Sam's questioning and surprised expression. Cas frantically turned his eyes to his stomach then back at Sam. From this encounter, Sam's hypothesis was confirmed.

"Dean, wait," Sam instructed. Dean stopped and turned both him and his friend around. "Cas . . ."

Dean gave a quizzical toward his brother, then back to Cas. He studied the former-angle closely, knowing that Cas was in no condition to care. Cas followed the hunter's gaze and when Dean's eyes stop moving, he felt self-conscious.

"Cas, what the hell is that?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. It just seemed too impossible.

"Dean, Sam, I can explain," he started, but Dean interrupted.

"How far?" he asked with his low voice in the most serious tone.

"How long have I been missing?"

"Nearly ten months."

Cas leaned his head slightly towards Dean face, leaving them only a few inches apart. His worry lines folded in a look confirming his answer, lined with guilt and apology.

Sam shook his shocked expression off and said, "You know what, that doesn't matter. Let's just get somewhere safer to talk." He briefly thought about going back to the supply closet, but they had already gone too far to turn back.

Sam took the lead and Dean stood still for a moment, processing the predicament. When he got up to speed, Sam was about five yards ahead and he sprinted momentarily to catch up.

They walked as quietly through the long hallway as they could, not daring to drag their feet in fear of being heard. If anyone was coming, they would have the advantage of time, though Cas was obviously weak.

Suddenly, even as Dean kept going, Cas winced and placed a hand on his stomach, hoping that the brothers wouldn't notice, but they did.

"Whoa, Cas, are you -" Sam started, trailing off.

The trio paused and Dean turned to Cas, who shook his head, hand still on abdomen.

"What? No, it just hurts."

"What does?" the eldest wondered.

He hesitated out of fear of a pointless moment. How could he phrase it in a way that was casual? "It's just . . . It's just kicking me . . ."

Dean and Sam exchanged stares and nodded, continuing on.

For about two or three minutes they persisted until they realized the oddity of the silence.

Sam started to slow, then he rose his hand as a signal to pause. He whispered, "Dean . . ." but couldn't finish his sentence as seven or eight lean doctors and nurses rushed down the hallway at full speed.

The other way, the trio ran. Cas was still leaning on Dean's shoulder, but attempting to help lighten his weight by using his unharmed foot to guide the two along.

"Hurry!" Sam yelled from meters ahead.

Though the words didn't have time to properly register in his mind, Dean just ran faster than he had in a long time, though he was dragged down by his best friend, who was pregnant, mind you.

Unfortunately, the speed didn't have a great affect on the demons on their trail. A certain one, tall and dressed in scrubs that didn't fit her properly, grabbed at Castiel's hospital garment, knocking him back towards the mob. He was grabbed and pulled away from the friends who had spent over nine months searching for him.

The group couldn't just let the Winchesters escape, now could they?

The brothers didn't know what do; were they supposed to run and abandon Cas, or surrender?

Sam made the choice to run, but Dean saw the pain in Castiel's eyes as they followed the younger Winchester. He caught Cas glancing at him in question as to whether he was going to go or not. He flashed a look of apology as he ran after his brother.

To the Winchesters' dismay, the demons were much faster than expected. Within a few seconds, they were being dragged the direction of their closest mutual friend, thrashing too much to notice the people surrounding as they injected clear liquid into their necks. Their vision went black.

~(*-*)~

Dean and Sam's consciousness came back nearly an hour later. Their surroundings took a moment to adapt to. The room was bright white, and the smell of hospital cleaning chemicals loomed in the air.

The brothers were both handcuffed to tan padded chairs. In front of them was a standard hospital bed, but they recognized the person in it: Castiel. They were positioned on his right side. He was dressed in a hospital gown, lying on his back. The former-angel's prominent stomach was very obvious.

An I.V. was connected to Cas's forearm, dripping liquid that was unknown to the hunters. As Sam and Dean started to become more anxious, a woman in a long lab coat walked into the room.

The woman passed by the bed, completely ignoring Castiel's presence, and pulled out a chair in front of the Winchesters carelessly. She had an attitude that made it seem like she was merely running an eron. The demon played with her nametag, which read, "Dr. Chesterfield".

Dr. Chesterfield sighed loudly, not paying much attention to the brothers. "I assume you already know about what we did your friend over there, correct?" She tilted her head to Cas momentarily.

"How?" Sam asked first.

"Well, given your reputations, I believe you should know how this kind of thing works."

"No," Dean joined in, "He's in a male vessel. How is it possible?"

"A few surgeries here and there, and some fertilization, assuming you know what that means."

Sam put a few of the pieces together out loud. "Wait, didn't Cas say that he's been asleep until a few days ago?"

The nurse nodded.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean whispered under his breath as Sam quickly yelled:

"You raped him?!"

Doctor Chesterfield smirked. "Not me, personally, but from what I've heard, he's still not half bad completely unconscious."

By then, both brothers were ready to tear off the doctor's head, even though they were restrained.

"You don't have any other questions? Why? How is it going to get out? Here, I'll just answer: We got an angel in our midst, so we couldn't pass up the opportunity to create a Nephalem for our advantage. Nephalems are half demon and half demon, I'm sure you know. We couldn't resist a challenge, so we left him in his vessel. There's a plastic tube connecting the artificial womb to an opened cervix under the testicles, which we removed for the sake of current events."

"Current events?" Sam questioned.

Doctor Chesterfield turned to Cas's direction, pointing at the I.V. "Pitocin, as strong as we safely could. With any luck, he'll pass out from the pain of the birth within the hour, and the Nephalem will push itself out and he will die." It was clear that she enjoyed the shock in the brothers' expressions.

By now, Sam and Dean were struggling from their seats with their frustration. Dr. Chesterfield looked up and smiled, then got up and walked out of the room. The Winchesters were left alone in their shock.

Merely a few seconds later, before they had a chance to mention their escape, Cas groggily opened his eyes, obviously confused.

~(*-*)~

'The beeping of a monitor . . . Why are my wrists so heavy? What am I wearing? Dean? Sam? Ugh, why is it so bright?'

Cas's vision began to clear from the dark blur. To the right, Sam and Dean were chained to chairs? Why was it a medical room rather than his regular one? As he made eye contact with his friends, they instantly noticed his regained consciousness.

"Cas?" Dean breathed out.

"Dean? Sam? Wh-what's goi-"

Mid-sentence, a sharp and pressured sensation tore through Castiel's back and abdomen. Cas yelled in his low-pitched voice, eyes widening all over the room. The brothers were yelling scattered variations of his name in their concern. Cas could barely hear anything. He tried to grab at his stomach, trying to curl up into a more comfortable position, but he was handcuffed by leather straps on his wrists and ankles.

In a few minutes, the pain dulled down, leaving Cas panting and terrified. He stuttered, "D-Dean? Sam?"

Sam leaned his head toward the I.V. and Cas peered up at it. He slammed his head back down to the pillow, realizing that the liquid running into his arm was the "inducer" that Dr. Mendez was speaking of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearie me, I'm back. It's 12:28, and tomorrow is a Friday/school day. I haven't done any homework. Whoops. Anyways, tHAT EPISODE ON WEDNESDAY WAS WWWOOOWWW I won't spoil, but you'll know what I mean when you watch season eleven episode twenty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but there's probably only going to be one or two chapters left, so stay tuned! I still don't have any clue about name, gender, or how it'll end. Any suggestions are acceptable! Thanks for reading. i usually say it'll be up by next week, but knowing myself, it'll be up between tomorrow and two weeks from now. Again, thank!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited about this one! What do you think so far? Are they too OOC? Feel free to complain about anything I did wrong! This is an open website, afterall!


End file.
